The present invention relates generally to the field of portable liquid containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to mop buckets and other bucket-like containers that are adapted to contain liquids for use in connection with various cleaning activities.
The use of portable liquid containers, including bucket-like containers, in connection with various cleaning activities is well known in the art. Typically, such containers include a bucket-like container body that defines a liquid reservoir for holding cleaning solutions or other liquids. Such containers often include wheels or casters that permit the containers to be moved about easily, even when filled. Some prior art mop buckets include a drain port at the bottom of the liquid reservoir to facilitate drainage of the contents of the reservoir. In some cases, the drain ports comprise simple drain plugs and in other cases the drain ports comprise hand operable valves or spigots. In either case, it is necessary to close the drain port (either by plugging the drain hole or by manually turning the valve or spigot to a closed position) before filling the liquid reservoir with liquid. Then, the container can be filled to a desired level and the liquid contents will be retained in the liquid reservoir. To drain the contents of the container, the user must open the drain port (either by removing the plug from the drain hole or by manually turning the valve or spigot to an open position). Because the drain port is located at the bottom of the liquid reservoir, the contents of the liquid reservoir will simply drain by gravity through the drain port. Such drain ports are convenient because they allow controlled drainage of the container without the need to lift and tilt the container (which may be rather heavy and unwieldy when filled with liquid) to spill the contents out of the top of the container. In general, controlled drainage through a drain port at the bottom of the container is also less messy and less likely to cause splashing, which is particularly important when the liquid contents being drained are contaminated or laden with dangerous cleaning chemicals.
Although liquid containers with such drain ports have proven to be useful and functional, certain shortcomings prevent them from representing an ideal solution. Because the drain ports are typically located on or near an underside of the container, the user must bend down (and perhaps reach under) the container to access the drain plug or valve. Also, it is often desirable to drain the contents of such containers into floor level xe2x80x9cspill sinksxe2x80x9d that include a drain area bounded or dammed by short booms or walls (typically 6 to 12 inches above the floor). Consequently, in order to drain the contents of a filled container into such a spill sink, the user must first lift the filled container over the boom or wall and into the drain area of the spill sink. Again, when such containers are filled with liquid, they can be rather heavy and unwieldy, and such heavy lifting presents a risk of injury to the user. It also increases the likelihood that the contents of the container will be spilled or splashed about, which presents a danger if the liquid contents contain dangerous contaminants or cleaning chemicals. Filling the container from the top, as is conventionally done, may also present problems. When filling the container from a wall mounted faucet, it is necessary to position the container in close proximity to the wall so that the liquid reservoir can be positioned directly under the faucet. This relatively uncontrolled method of filling presents another opportunity for splashing and mess.
Thus, there is a need for a liquid container that includes an improved means for filling and draining the liquid reservoir of the container; that reduces instances in which the user is forced to bend down and reach under the container; that reduces instances in which the user will be forced to lift the container when filled; and that provides for more controlled filling and draining thereby reducing the danger of spilling or splashing the contents of the container.
The present invention overcomes the problems and deficiencies in the prior art by providing a novel liquid container with an integral fill/drain conduit for safely and efficiently transferring liquid into and out of the container. In general, a liquid container of the present invention includes a container body, a hollow fill/drain conduit and a retaining member. The container body includes a base and at least one side wall extending generally upwardly from the base to define a liquid reservoir. The side wall includes a first port adjacent to the base. The fill/drain conduit has a first end and a second end. The first end of the conduit includes a first connector adapted for connecting the first end of the conduit with the first port in a manner to permit fluid communication between the conduit and the liquid reservoir via the first port. The second end of the conduit is moveable relative to the first end of the conduit between a stored position and a drain position. In the stored position, the second end of the conduit is positioned above a maximum recommended liquid level of the liquid reservoir. In the drain position, the second end of the conduit is below the first port to thereby permit gravity drainage of the liquid reservoir when the second end is in the drain position. The retaining member is connected to the container body above the maximum recommended liquid level of the liquid reservoir. The retaining member is adapted for engagement with the second end of the conduit in a manner for retaining the second end of the conduit above the maximum recommended liquid level of the liquid reservoir when the conduit is in its storage position.
A method for using a liquid container of the present invention comprises the steps of providing a container body substantially as described above; connecting the first connector of the conduit with the first port of the container body in a manner to permit fluid communication between the conduit and the liquid reservoir via the first port; disengaging the second connector of the conduit from the retaining member; moving the conduit from its stored position to a lower fill position wherein the second connector of the conduit is adjacent a liquid source; connecting the second connector of the conduit to the liquid source in a manner to permit liquid to flow from the liquid source into the liquid reservoir through the conduit and through the first port; and filling the liquid reservoir to a level at or below the maximum recommended liquid level of the liquid reservoir. The method further comprises the step of draining the liquid reservoir by disconnecting the second connector of the conduit from the retaining member; and moving the conduit to a drain position wherein the second end of the conduit is below the first port to thereby permit gravity drainage of the liquid reservoir through the first port and through the conduit.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for using a liquid container having a container body with a liquid reservoir, a first port located adjacent a base of the container body, a second port located above a maximum recommended liquid level of the liquid reservoir, a flexible fill/drain conduit having a first end with a first connector adapted for connection with the first port and a second end with a second connector adapted for connection with the second port when the conduit is in a storage position, and a valve adjacent the first port and operable between an open position that permits fluid communication between the conduit and the liquid reservoir via the first port and a closed position that substantially prevents fluid communication between the conduit and the liquid reservoir via the first port. The method comprises the steps of connecting the second connector of the conduit with the second port in manner to permit fluid communication between the conduit and the liquid reservoir via the second port; moving the valve to its closed position; disengaging the first connector of the conduit from the first port; moving the conduit from its storage position to an upper fill position wherein the first connector of the conduit is adjacent a liquid source; connecting the first connector of the conduit to the liquid source in a manner to permit liquid to flow from the liquid source into the liquid reservoir through the conduit and through the second port; and filling the liquid reservoir to a level at or below the maximum recommended liquid level of the liquid reservoir. The method further comprises the step of draining the liquid reservoir by disconnecting the second connector of the conduit from the second ports; moving the conduit to a drain position wherein the second end of the conduit is below the first port; and moving the valve to its open position to thereby permit gravity drainage of the liquid reservoir through the first port and through the conduit.
While the principal advantages and features of the present invention have been described above, a more complete and thorough understanding and appreciation for the invention may be attained by referring to the drawings and description of the preferred embodiments, which follow.